Eyes on Me
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: An angel falls in love with another angel then finding himself being reincarnated as a human as punishment.His partner searches for him and finally finds him,with no memory of the past.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
"Hayuku, Sayumi, hashiru. Hayuku before they come." He looked around to make sure 'they' were not here yet.  
  
Sayumi looked at him frantically," But, Kaira how about you? I don't want to abandon you here."  
  
"Come on, Yumi-chan, leave before they find you."  
  
Sayumi's eyes started to water. "But I don't want to leave you all alone here. Go with me. Who knows what they would do to you?"  
  
Kaira resassured her," I'll be fine. Just go, ok?"  
  
Sayumi shook her head. "I'm not leaving unless you are going with me." She wiped the tears that are streaming down her cheek. "All this time, I never liked anyone and was always alone but now I have you and you want me to leave you. How could I do that?"  
  
Kaira hugged her and rested his chin on her head. "Yumi-chan, I'm doing this for you. Please, just listen to me. Go before they arrive and catch you." He looked down at her. "I'll always love you, remember that."  
  
He bent down and kissed her on the lips. He bolted upright when he thought he heard a sound. "They are coming, Yumi-chan. Hayuku, go to the 2nd version of Earth that Kami-sama has created. GO NOW!!"  
  
Sayumi shook her head again and took his hands. "I won't leave you alone here. I want to be with you no matter what happens."  
  
She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. "Aishitte."  
  
Tears threatened to drip down his cheeks. Kaira kissed her on the head and whispered," I love you too.forever." Kaira wiped her tears away and brushed his lip across her cheek.  
  
He murmured," I'll go with you ok?"  
  
Sayumi looked up, smiling at him and nodded. Kaira smiled and let go of her, thinking, /Gomen, Yumi-chan/ Kaira pressed a few buttons and looked up at the screen to see that it was asking for a password. As he was always with Kami-sama and was His most trusting angel, he knew so many things that nobody else besides Kami-sama knew. He typed the password and the word 'CORRECT' appeared. Kaira grinned when the vortex slowly came in full view.  
  
Sayumi walked over to him and hugged him again. In the background, Kaira heard the sounds approaching nearer and nearer them and his heart fell. He really planned to go with her but now it seemed almost impossible. He stared at her walking nearer and nearer to the vortex. Continuing his play, he walked towards it slowly and with every step he took, the approaching sounds became louder and louder.  
  
She gave him a desperate look to urge him to walk faster. Then she realized the truth as she recalled what he had said before to her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She was leaning back on him and looked up at him to receive a kiss from him.  
  
Then he told her," There's a machine in the Forbidden Room that allows people to be transported to the new planet that Kami-sama has created. Tomorrow we'll go there before He finds out the truth, ok?"  
  
Kami-sama had started to suspect them and they were trying their best to keep their secret. But it looked like the secret was gonna be revealed soon so they had decided to escape as soon as possible.  
  
She nodded in agreement.  
  
He continued as he laid down," If they arrive there before us and when the vortex appears, you'll go in there first before-"  
  
He stopped when he saw her on top of him. She kissed him and laid on top of him with him stroking her hair.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
/So he purposely didn't finish the sentence. He never ever thought of leaving with me together. Naze? Naze.Kaira? NAZE?!!/  
  
The vortex was starting to disappear slowly.  
  
She shouted," Kaira!!"  
  
She shouted again and again but in vain. She fell down, crying when she saw all the guards catching him.  
  
Kaira looked at her sadly and mouthed the word 'Aishiteru'. A guard attempted to stop the vortex but to no avail. She was brought to the new version of Earth.  
  
He was later brought to see Kami-sama. The guard pushed him down to kneel. He looked up and saw Kami-sama.  
  
Kami-sama asked wearily," Kaira, you better confess all the secrets you have been keeping from me for so long."  
  
Tears started pouring down his eyes but he did not say a word. He just continued to stare at Him silently.  
  
The guards scowled and ordered," Quick, tell Kami-sama what He wants to know."  
  
Kami-sama held up his hand and said," Yamero. Leave us alone."  
  
The guards hesitated but couldn't do anything except to heed their master's order without a word.  
  
After they left, He spoke," Now, can you speak?"  
  
Kaira looked down, not daring to look at His reaction when he spilled out the secret.  
  
"Ever since you were so busy working with that new version of Earth, I was so lonely. That's when I met Sayumi." Kaira smiled at the memory. "We spent so much time together that love blossomed between the both of us before we realized it."  
  
Kami-sama spoke strictly," You know very well that angels are not supposed to be in love."  
  
Kaira fought back. "I know that very well. But I was so lonely and she was my only friend."  
  
Kami-sama laid His forehead on His hand and said tiredly," You really love her?"  
  
Kaira replied boldly," Yes, more than anything."  
  
"I'm sorry Kaira but there's nothing I can do. You have to be punished for being in love. You shouldn't have fall in love with her. If you didn't, you would still always be by my side."  
  
Kaira responded," There's nothing more I want than loving her. She's my everything."  
  
Kami-sama sighed," Let's not talk about this. Your punishment would be that you'd never ever become an angel again and you'll become a human."  
  
Kaira looked up. "I'll become a human? So..na."  
  
"You should have known that would be your punishment earlier."  
  
Kaira murmured," I have no regrets." He hesitated. "Can you promise me one thing?"  
  
Curious as what it would be, He asked," What is it?"  
  
"Can you promise me not to punish Sayumi and take good care of her?"  
  
Shocked at his request, he considered and then agreed," Yes."  
  
"And one last thing, can you tell me who told you all about this?" He was already suspecting someone but he just wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yagami des. He told me all this and I just wanted to make sure that everything he said was true. And this is the result."  
  
/So it is him. I should have been careful about him. How careless I am./ Tears started to cloud over his eyes.  
  
He thanked," Arigatoo Kami-sama for taking care of me all this while. Arigatoo, arigatoo gozaimasu. Please forgive me." He bowed.  
  
Kami-sama got up from his seat and helped Kaira up.  
  
"Oh, Kaira, you needn't thank me. I too have to thank you for being by my side all along. I'll forgive you of all the mistakes you committed as I love you so, my boy."  
  
Kaira wiped his tears away and said," It is time for me to reincarnate as a human. Please command someone to lead me the path to a new world."  
  
Kami-sama nodded soberly and called a guard to lead him the way.  
  
"Sayonara Kaira, sayonara.."  
  
/When I'm reincarnated, I'll forget about everything in this life of mine as an angel. I'll forget all about Yumi-chan, but I don't want to. I want to save a space for her in my heart forever./  
  
He walked into the spring to cleanse himself then he walked over to the vortex that would lead him to his new life. He stopped and looked around trying to remember every little thing about the place that he had always lived. He walked slowly into the vortex and started crying all over.  
  
~*~  
  
Kami-sama said wearily," Yagami, can you please take care of Sayumi from now on?"  
  
Yagami smiled," Hai, Kami-sama."  
  
Kami-sama sighed," If only he didn't."  
  
Yagami responded," There's nothing you can do, Kami-sama, he was originally a human so of course there are still human feelings inside him."  
  
Kami-sama said angrily," Then, how about that Sayumi?"  
  
Yagami kept quiet, not knowing what to say.  
  
Kami-sama got up and asked," Who's this Sayumi?" As there are so many angels in Tenkai, there's no way Kami-sama can remember all.  
  
"She's a newly appointed angel a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Oh.well, I better get going with my work now, you can go visit that angel and tell her that she is banished from Tenkai."  
  
Surprised, Yagami asked," But I thought you promised Kaira that you won't punish her."  
  
"I did but there's always punishments for all the angels that fall in love."  
  
He started walking away and then stopped. "Also, you are allowed to visit her anytime you want. You must treat her nicely and never let anything or anybody hurt her."  
  
Yagami agreed and bowed until Kami-sama left the room. Then he headed to the "Restricted Room" and pressed a few buttons. A vortex appeared and he walked in. A few minutes later, he reached the new version of Earth. As Kami-sama hadn't created many things in the new planet, it wasn't hard to find Sayumi.  
  
He started calling out her name. "Sayumi-chan, doko wa?"  
  
There was no response. He called again, this time louder. Then there were sounds of footsteps and he smiled.  
  
Thinking that it was Kaira, she smiled happily but the smile vanished when she saw who was in front of her. She backed away slowly, thinking that he had come to bring her back to Tenkai to be punished.  
  
As if reading her mind, he assured," Kami-sama sent me here to take care of you. Daijobuka?"  
  
Slowly, she replied," .Daijobu.."  
  
Confused that Kami-sama had sent him to take care of her, she asked," Why did Kami-sama sent you down here to take care of me?"  
  
"Kaira had asked Kami-sama to take care of you so Kami-sama sent me on His behalf."  
  
Anxious to know what had happened to her lover, she questioned," Kaira.doko wa? What happened to him? Why is he not here?"  
  
"I'm sorry to bring you the bad news but the fact is that, he's sent down to Earth to be reborn."  
  
There was a pause, then sounds of whimpering and words of disbelief were also heard.  
  
"Sona.." Tears dropped down to the ground. "How can Kami-sama do that to him? He was innocent."  
  
"That was a light punishment he got because Kami-sama like him so much. If it was any other angel, Kami-sama would give them the punishment they should face unlike Kaira."  
  
She looked up angrily at him. "I don't care. I want to see Kami-sama. Bring me to Him."  
  
Yagami bowed. "Gomen nasai demo Kami -sama."  
  
"What is it? Spit it out."  
  
"Kami-sama had banished you from entering Tenkai forever. You are also not an angel anymore. Kami-sama had cancelled your position."  
  
The heartbreaking news hurt her so much. of course the news of her lover reincarnated and that she'd never be able to see her hurt her more. She felt so tired and exhausted that she fainted.  
  
/Kaira, I love you so much.I..I..I can't stand the thought of being apart of you. I love you so./  
  
"KAIRA!!" She screamed when she woke up.  
  
She looked around and saw herself sitting on a nice medium size bed. The wooden shack before was turned into a beautiful and cozy house. /This must be Yagami sempai's work./  
  
Yagami walked over to her when he heard the scream. "Dosano?"  
  
"Nan demo nai.."  
  
He said softly," Try not to think about him so much, Sayumi-chan."  
  
She responded strictly," How can I when I love him more than anything."  
  
He muttered," More than anything..?"  
  
She sighed and laid her forehead on her hand. "Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have spoke to you so strictly."  
  
"Wakata." He looked straight into her eyes and advised," You better get some more sleep."  
  
After few hours, she woke up and walked out, realizing that Yagami had created a garden. She sat on a lawn chair at the patio that he had also created. Sensing someone's existence, she turned around and saw Yagami smiling at her.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
She said softly," I guess."  
  
He put his hands over her hands that were on her lap.  
  
He stared intently into her eyes. "If you ever have any problem, tell me and if I'm not by your side and you need me, just call me by tinkling this wind chime I made, ne?"  
  
He took out a wind chime from his pocket and thrust it to her. He watched her touching the wind chime gently, not replying to him. She closed her eyes as she listened to the soft gentle sounds that the wind chime produced.  
  
"I'll hear you tinkling the wind chime wherever I am."  
  
He stroked her hair and smiled when she thanked him softly.  
  
She hugged him and cried softly," Arigatoo, Yagami sempai. You are the only person I'm left with. Please don't leave me. Never.please?"  
  
He caressed her hair slowly and whispered," Of course, I'll never leave you."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
He said this time so softly that she couldn't even hear, "Because I love you more than anything too."  
  
Couldn't hear what he said, she asked," Nani?"  
  
Yagami chuckled," Nan demo nai."  
  
~FIN~  
  
Author's note: Here I wanna take the opportunity to thank Dimension for editing this fic of mine. Arigatoo Dimension if you are reading this. I did recheck again and edit things to my liking without changing the grammar. Well, I hope you guys like this fantasy fic of mine ^^ I also have a blog up. Anyone who wanna visit? Just tell me in your review & leave your email/email me. 


	2. The Voice

Note: /these/ are voices and //these//are thoughts.  
  
Chapter One: The Voice The nurse showed the baby to the mother. "Omedetoo, Mrs. Soichiro," she smiled, "It's a boy."  
  
Mrs. Soichiro breathed a sigh of relief that she was able to give birth to a healthy baby. With tears streaming down her cheek, she cuddled the baby and smiled. Then the doors were slid open and in came his husband, smiling and walked over to the baby.  
  
He tried to cuddle and play with the baby. Mrs. Soichiro smiled at his husband's smiling face. //My first child// She asked," What name should we give him?"  
  
Mr. Soichiro thought for a moment, then said," Jin. Soichiro Jin."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
When the coach criticized on his play, he thought of deciding to give up on basketball. But a voice spoke to him, /Don't give up, you can do it/. Whenever he was in trouble or when he wanted to give up on anything, there was that voice, the melodious and mellow female voice. It would always persuade, advice and warn him.  
  
It's like that voice was protecting him, acting like his guardian angel, saving him from all disaster. He would always pray to thank his guardian angel. If it weren't that guardian angel of his, he wouldn't be here today. The figure reminisced about that incident that might just have cost his life.  
  
//He was crossing the street, listening to his Discman on that fateful day. He looked to his left and right to make sure that there was no car. Then he walked slowly, not knowing that a drunken driver driving at top speed towards him. Then there's that voice /LOOK OUT! There's a car heading towards you/.  
  
It happened so fast that he couldn't even digest them in his mind. When he understood what the voice was saying, he quickly turned to his left and widened his eye in shock at the car. He couldn't do anything; exccept standing there in shock.  
  
The voice called out to him /HASHIRU!!! Hayaku, hayaku, hayuku!!!!/ He woke up from his daze and realized the car was inching closer and he started running as fast as he could. Although he was still in shock, he succeeded in avoiding the car and breathed a sigh of relief. //  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
He prayed a silent prayer, thanking his guardian angel repeatedly. On the other hand, the guardian angel was smiling happily.  
  
He got up and went to take a bath. After bathing, he headed to a grocery store to buy some items for his mother. While walking on the sidewalk, he heard someone calling him and saw his buddy, Kiyota.  
  
Jin smiled and waved at Kiyota.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kiyota rolled his eyes. "To escape from my mother. She keeps nagging at me nonstop. Like a machine programmed to nag me."  
  
"Well, it's for your own good anyway, do you want to be banned to play basketball?"  
  
"Oh, come on, I heard enough from okasan. Don't talk about it to me ever again."  
  
Jin laughed," Ok ok. Gomen."  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping my mother buy some things in the grocery store. She's taking a nap now, I don't wanna bother her to buy them later after her working time."  
  
"Such a good son you are."  
  
Kiyota smiled, patting Jin's back.  
  
Jin lowered his voice. "It's the least I can do after otousan left us." He smiled, "Come on, are you coming with me or not?"  
  
He looked back at Kiyota who had stopped walking.  
  
"Sure."  
  
//Poor Jin-san. He always looked cheery and carefree but I wonder if he's ok with the death of his father.//  
  
After buying the items, Jin said," Well, I gotta go home. How 'bout you?"  
  
Kiyota rolled his eyes. "I suppose so and have to listen to okasan's naggings again."  
  
Jin chuckled. "Maybe you should buy earplugs."  
  
Kiyota's eyes started shining.  
  
"That's a great idea. In fact, I'm gonna go buy now. Ja ne."  
  
Jin waved goodbye and continued chuckling to himself. Taking out the shopping list from his pocket, he checked that he bought the right items and right amount. Without looking right or left, he crossed the road.  
  
/There's a car heading towards you./  
  
Those familiar words said to him a few years ago. He looked right of him and saw a car heading towards him. He widened his eyes and stood there for a moment.  
  
The voice called out to him again /HASHIRU!!! Hayaku, hayaku, hayuku!!!!/  
  
Quickly, he returned to reality and ran away from the car.  
  
Just like the exact same scene as last time. It's like the scene's replaying in his mind instead of happening to him right now. He breathed a sigh of relief when he escaped from the car and thanked her silently with his closed eyes. He opened his eyes when he heard a voice calling him. He saw Kiyota and waved.  
  
Kiyota ran over to him with a worried face.  
  
Grinning, Jin asked," Aren't you supposed to go and buy earplugs?"  
  
"I remembered that I didn't bring any money when I went out of my house. Anyway, are you all right? Are you hurt? That car could have knocked you over just now. You should be more careful."  
  
Jin chuckled," It's no problem. I'm all right, ok? Don't worry about me." He slung an arm around Kiyota's shoulder. "A good friend deserves a good dinner. Come on, come to my house and have dinner."  
  
"If you didn't look up suddenly, you probably wouldn't even know that a car was heading towards you."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Well, let's go." Jin smiled, walking side by side with his friend.  
  
While they were eating dinner, Kiyota told Jin's mother what had happened. Mrs. Soichiro gasped and breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to Jin and put her arm around him.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if you are not in this world with me anymore."  
  
Tears started forming in her eyes.  
  
Jin wiped her mother's tears away. "Well, I'm fine now. Don't worry, I'll always be here with you." He hugged her mother.  
  
A chibi Kiyota took out his handkerchief to wipe his tears. "I feel so happy for both of you. You two are so close to each other."  
  
Jin in a chibi mode looked at Kiyota crying. "Eh?"  
  
Mrs. Soichiro walked over to Kiyota and put her hand on his shoulder, smiling. "I'm sure you and your mother are close too, ne Kiyota-kun?"  
  
Kiyota narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Iie. Never. All she knows what to do is nag me everyday to study."  
  
She laughed. "It's for your own good. One day, you'll understand just like Jin."  
  
She went to the kitchen with the dishes.  
  
Dumbfounded, Kiyota stared at Jin.  
  
Then he spoke," What is that suppose to mean? You used to be poor in studies, Jin-san?"  
  
//If he was poor in studies, I bet it's during the time when his father was dead. I heard the rumor around the school when I came to Kainan. Jin-san.//  
  
Jin chuckled and nodded.  
  
"I find this so hard to believe."  
  
With that, Kiyota fainted to the ground.  
  
Jin waited for Kiyota to walk him to the door while Kiyota talked to his mother, "Arigatoo Soichiro-san, the dinner was nice."  
  
Mrs. Soichiro smiled. "Jin helped too."  
  
Kiyota grinned. "Sure, he's a good cook too, ne Jin-san?" He patted Jin on the back. "Well, I gotta go now. Ja na, Soichiro-san."  
  
Mrs. Soichiro waved goodbye. "Have a safe trip home."  
  
Jin smiled. "When you get home, you better go and study."  
  
He sat on the porch at his patio.  
  
"One day, you'll understand how important studies are to you. Without them, you can't support your family or your parents when they are old and need you to be there."  
  
"Jin-san.."  
  
//If only I could do something to help Jin-san to take away his sorrow.//  
  
Jin turned to smile at him. "So, you have to work hard, study hard and get good results."  
  
Kiyota rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
Jin grinned and patted his friend.  
  
"Ganbatte, ne."  
  
Kiyota murmured." I'll try." He looked up to smile at his friend. "I better get going now if not this time it's not about studies she's gonna nag about but being late." He started to walk away, waving to his friend.  
  
Jin smiled and waved back to Kiyota.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: Once again ^^ Thanks to Dimension for editing my fanfic. You guys should go visit her site ^^ It's http://www.geocities.com/moon_light_jazz11/ Her fics are really nice too ^^ I think the only fic she posted here is White Violets but she has a lot of her fics in her own site which is really good ^^ She's one of the best writer I know :D Ganbatte Dimension ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not very well written but thanks for reading anyway ^^ If anyone's reading, that is ^^666 


	3. Angel's Past

Chapter 2: Angels' Past  
  
Exhausted, she collapsed on her bed when she heard footsteps.  
  
"Sayumi."  
  
She got up from the bed to see who it was and smiled when she saw him. "Ohaiyo Yagami-chan."  
  
"Ohayo, Yumi-chan," he responded before he looked at her closely and sighed, "Yumi, did you even sleep last night?"  
  
"Nani? Of course I did sleep. I'm still a human even though Kami-sama has given me an immortal life. I need sleep. How can I not sleep last night?"  
  
"It seems like you've taken to lying ever since Kaira's reincarnated as a human," he stopped short when he saw her face fell, "Gomen nasai, Yumi- chan."  
  
She spoke cheerily," Wakatte yo."  
  
"You promised me that you'll get enough sleep if I tell you who Kaira is reincarnated as. where is he born. but you are not keeping your promise."  
  
He pulled the blanket over her after she got into her bed.  
  
"Gomen Yagami-chan. I know you've helped me a lot ever since Kaira left me. Is there anything I can do to return you the favor?" She asked earnestly.  
  
//Yes, forget about Kaira// "Yes, go to sleep."  
  
She chuckled," Hai hai."  
  
And promptly fell asleep the moment she closed her eyes.  
  
He stared at her sleeping form. Her looks were still as beautiful as before. No traces of white hair or wrinkles were apparent on her face as promised by Kami-sama. Careful not to wake her up, he brushed away her bangs, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Floods of memories started to flow into his mind as he reminisced the day he met her.  
  
. the first day he saw her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
His job in Tenkai was to guide new appointed angels around the area and brief them on the rules and regulations in Tenkai. However, he disliked his job. In fact, he resented his job.  
  
It was always his fault when the new angels caused havoc in Tenkai.  
  
He wished he could laze around everyday like his friend, Kaira who Kami- sama favored the most. Even when Kami-sama was angered by his friend's laziness, Kaira always had the remarkable ability to calm Kami-sama. Yagami loved his friend very much but at the same time resented him. Yagami was jealous that Kaira had plenty of time to while away when he had so much work on his hands. Yagami was also jealous that Kaira's carefree and kind- hearted nature. However all those feelings vanished when he met her.  
  
Deep in thought, he walked slowly without paying attention to the things around him. //I wonder who's the pesky new angel today// He ran his hand through his hair wearily. //It's probably a new angel who's gonna make Kami- sama blame me again// There was a sudden gust of wind and something fell in his hands. Yagami stared at the thing. the angel in his hands. //Nani?//  
  
Realizing that she was safe, the angel opened her eyes. She checked every part of her to make sure she was all right while Yagami stared at her. Then she turned to him with surprise written on her face.  
  
Those beautiful sea blue eyes.  
  
She looked up at the feathers. the feathers from her wings floating and swishing in the air, which had come off when she was trying her best to fly properly. She was amazed at the beautiful sight of the floating and swishing white feathers. Some of them fell on her head while some landed on her out-stretched hand.  
  
On the other hand, he was amazed at the pretty sight in front of him. She was wearing a white long gown, white wings and white feathers.  
  
She turned back to him and smiled," Gomen nasai. I'm a new angel here and it was my first time flying. I guess I'm not good at flying."  
  
She chuckled. Then it hit her. They were holding each other. Yagami too realized that and let go of her quickly as he laughed lightly.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"If it wasn't you, I think I would have headed for the ground. Arigatoo."  
  
She bowed.  
  
"Bezumi. It's always tough for the first time." He assured.  
  
"Anyway, I'm supposed to find the head or something but I don't know where he or she is or the person's name. How am I supposed to find the person?" She wondered out loud.  
  
Yagami smiled," I believe the person you are looking for is standing right in front of you."  
  
"Eh?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
He stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm Yagami. The head of the new angels. My job is to guide the angels around Tenkai and teach them the rules here."  
  
She grinned and shook his hand.  
  
"Yokata ne, yoroshiku. I was starting to worry. Tenkai sure is big. My name's Kakuru but I'm told that our names would be changed, is that true?"  
  
"Aa. Sodesune. Let me tell you the rules here in Tenkai." he rambled on and on, "Lastly but not the least, you are not supposed to keep in touch with the world below or you are going to receive a punishment from Kami-sama. Understand?"  
  
"Got it. So what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"You are supposed to see Kaira so he'll be able to name you, and Kami-sama who will appoint you a job to complete daily."  
  
"Kaira? Who's that?"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"He's my best friend. Kami-sama favours him the most."  
  
Jealousy surged through him again.  
  
He continued. "You must keep in mind not to offend him because if Kami-sama knows about it, he'll punish you."  
  
"Soka."  
  
"Well, I better lead the way to Kaira's place."  
  
They passed by a big garden with many beautiful and bright flowers.  
  
"Kirei desu ne."  
  
She stopped in awe.  
  
"Those flowers are grown by Kaira. He loves flowers."  
  
"He sounds like a nice person."  
  
"Yeah, he is."  
  
Yagami knocked the door before he opened it, leading her to a beautiful and neat place with dangling wind chimes.  
  
He called out," Kaira? Doko wa?"  
  
"I'm coming," came a reply.  
  
From under a pile of novels, out popped Kaira. She was shocked to see him from under the pile of books. Yagami was used to this as he would see this scene everyday. She laughed and pointed to his head. Both were puzzled at her sudden laughter. Then it hit Kaira that a book was sitting on his head. The room was filled with laughter, after which silence dominated.  
  
Kaira took the book from his head and asked," What is it, Yagami?"  
  
"Did you just go down to the world below to buy some more novels, Kaira?"  
  
Veins started popping on his head.  
  
Chibi Kaira chuckled. "Aa.hai. Sodesu."  
  
"You know very well you are not supposed to do that!!"  
  
"Well, I can't help it. The novels written by the humans are so nice. Nicer than the boring ones here in Tenkai. They don't know anything about writing," Kaira shook his head then he grinned, "Wanna read one, Yagami- chan? I recommend this Harry Potter series. It's nice but don't get addicted to it because I don't know when the fifth book will be released. Rumors had it that they were already released but I just couldn't find it anywhere."  
  
He droned on and on, ignoring the two spectators.  
  
Angered, Yagami loomed over Kaira and shouted, "I don't wanna read any of those dumb books. I'll tell Kami-sama that you are buying books from the world below if you keep going down there."  
  
"Hai, hai. Now, don't get so mad. Let me see what we have here." Kaira looked at the new angel. "I suppose you came here so I can name you?"  
  
She nodded eagerly as she couldn't wait to know what her new name was.  
  
He tapped his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I know, Sayumi. Sayumi-chan, it's a nice name and has a nice ring to it. What do you think? I just came across that name from a book I read recently."  
  
"Stop that crap about books again. I don't wanna hear it." Yagami retorted.  
  
She smiled. "It's a nice name. Sayumi, that is."  
  
"Well, I guess I better bring you to meet Kami-sama then."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaira said cheerfully," Ja ne. I hope to see you again."  
  
"Ja."  
  
She waved goodbye and followed in Yagami's footsteps.  
  
The moment she left, he felt a churning feeling in him. This feeling of familiarity in him. As if he met her before from somewhere but he couldn't remember where he had seen her before. He shrugged away the feeling and went back to reading his book happily.  
  
//Where did I see him before? He looked familiar.//  
  
She shook off the feeling and went after Yagami.  
  
~FIN~  
  
A/N: I finished this chapter actually before my exam but never got around to post it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter ^^ Just giving you a view of what happened earlier on in Tenkai. When I was typing that Kaira was under a pile of books, it was the inspiration of Hakkai's past life, Tenpo(Gensomaden Saiyuki). You know they showed books surrounding him ^^ Kinda messy. I really like this fic of mine, I reckon this is one of my best works ^^ Thanks again to Dimension for editing my fic ^^ And sum1 , what do you mean by who's Jin? You know, the cute guy with big eyes and a great 3 pointer in Kainan team. 


	4. Scent of Nostalgia

Chapter Three: Scent of Nostalgia  
  
She had just met Kami-sama. He was a warm person and to think she was so worried that he would be someone strict and scary. He asked her what her talents were and she told him. After thinking for a short while, he appointed her as a member of an orchestra.  
  
Walking alongside Yagami, Sayumi smiled.  
  
"Arigatoo Yagami-san, for helping me out."  
  
Yagami laughed.  
  
"That's my job, remember? Anyway, you should feel honored to be appointed a member of one of the biggest orchestra groups in Tenkai. They are called Wishful Wings. Only truly talented people get to join that orchestra."  
  
"But how does Kami-sama know whether I'm talented or not?"  
  
Yagami smiled.  
  
"He probably was picturing you singing and playing musical instruments when you were living down there. He can do that. He can just view anyone's life in His mind."  
  
"Honto ni? Sugoui desu ne."  
  
"Anyway, I'll bring you to where the orchestra members are. Kami-sama will be holding a test to see if you are really capable enough, you know. just in case."  
  
"Souka. When?"  
  
"Three days later. You really gotta get ready. By that time, there will be lots of people there, you know."  
  
"Ok. Uh... anyway, can you tell me where I'll live? You know, where I will be sleeping?"  
  
"Oh, you'll be staying together with the orchestra members. Daijoubu, they are all very friendly and nice people. You will get along with them. "  
  
"Okie, thanks. I think I've reached my destination."  
  
She pointed to the beautiful marble board with the words carved 'Wishful Wings' carved on it.  
  
He felt his heart drop at the thought of parting with her.  
  
Upon seeing his expression, she assured him, "Hey, we are friends, right? Friends will meet again." She raised her eyebrows. "Unless you don't consider me as a friend."  
  
He shook his hands in front of her.  
  
"No, no, it's not that." He smiled lightly, "I would love to be friends with you."  
  
She smiled back before giving him a wave.  
  
"I better go now. Ja."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Smiling happily, he waved back.  
  
Silently, she walked into the room as she looked around, admiring the place. There were candles against the wall instead of lights lighting up the entire room. It was beautiful. When she reached the center of the room, she saw many musical instruments sitting on the floor in front of her.  
  
She picked up a violin and began to play the first song that occurred to her. She did not know where the song came from. It came naturally to her ever since she had gotten her hands on a violin when she was a human. It was her favourite song. When she finished playing, a thunderous applause sounded in the background. She looked up and saw a group of people with warm and friendly faces.  
  
She bowed and greeted them, "Yoroshiku, watashi wa Sayumi."  
  
When she looked up, some of them were patting her back while some were praising her, all except for one who was staring at her strangely. She presumed that he was the leader of the orchestra.  
  
She smiled at him and repeated her words, "Yoroshiku."  
  
The young male angel smiled back.  
  
"Irraishamase. We, Wishful Angels are honored to have such a talented person like you join us but you should know that Kami-sama will be holding a trial to see if you are capable enough to join us and all decisions are made by Him not us."  
  
"Sou desu, Yagami-san told me."  
  
"How do you know that song?"  
  
"I...I don't know either. It came naturally to me when I was a child. Ever since then, I love this song very much. I myself would love to learn more about the song. Where it originates from, how is it so that it chooses to come naturally to me and whether the song has any connection with me. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, I can't help you on that. But I only heard of Kaira playing that song before. He used to be a member here but when Kami-sama heard him play, He grew fond of Kaira and chose him to be his right hand man. Maybe you should ask Kaira. Besides him, there's no one else who knows how to play it."  
  
"Souka, arigatoo gozaimashitte."  
  
The angel smiled again.  
  
"Anyway, I'm in charge of this orchestra. I'm Akiya. Yoroshiku."  
  
He shook hands with her.  
  
Then a pretty and friendly female angel introduced herself.  
  
"I'm Shijitsu. Like you, I play the violin too. Maybe we can exchange our knowledge about the violin sometime, ne?"  
  
Sayumi smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
After a round of introduction, it was quite late into the night and everyone went to bed. As Sayumi was still excited and energetic, she got out of bed and explored the place instead. After a while, she reached a garden with lots of pretty flowers. However, they were so different from the flowers on the Earth. They were sparkling brightly in the darkness. The sight was so beautiful that she could not resist fingering with the petals.  
  
She was admiring the beauty of the flowers in silence when she heard a yawn. With a jerk, she looked around and was surprised to see someone leaning against a tree. It was dark and she could not quite make out who it was or what that person was doing. She tiptoed quietly towards the person.  
  
It was Kaira.  
  
"Kaira-san," she called in her melodious voice.  
  
The angel woke up and saw her looking down at him. His eyes sparkled like the flowers she saw earlier as he smiled.  
  
"Ah, Sayumi-san. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be the one who should be asking you that. What are you doing here? You might freeze to death if you sleep here. It's so cold, don't you think so?"  
  
"Ah, I was just drawing the flowers."  
  
He showed her his canvas.  
  
"Eh, kirei desu ne. You are such a great artist."  
  
He grinned.  
  
"Arigatoo. So, what brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know more about the place. I haven't seen enough of Tenkai yet. And the flowers here are so beautiful."  
  
"I see. Why don't you pluck a flower to bring back to your room so you can admire its beauty everyday? Don't worry it won't wilt if you don't water it or anything."  
  
"Really? Suguoi. But is it really ok for me to pluck a flower here? I mean I don't know who these belong to."  
  
"Daijoubu. I plant these flowers for the angels to admire anyway."  
  
"Ok, thanks. You are such a talented person. You know how to grow flowers, draw and play the violin. What else do you know?" She asked as she looked around, trying to decide which flower she should pluck.  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I don't think I know anything else." Then he stopped. "How do you know I play the violin?"  
  
"Oh, Akiya told me."  
  
"I see, so you joined the Wishful Wings, I assume?"  
  
"Hai." Then she remembered. "Ne, Kaira-san, I wanted to ask you about this song."  
  
She started humming the tune of the song that she loved and treasured the most.  
  
When she finished, he asked, "How do you know that song?"  
  
"Shirimasen. When I was still a human that song came to me naturally when I was young. I don't know how it came to me. Akiya told me to ask you since you know that song as well."  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't help you too. That song was connected to my previous life as a human. I don't know much about it as Kami-sama had wiped away all my memories as a human. I. I don't know why He did that. But only the memories of a few angels here will be washed away."  
  
"Eh? That's so bad. How could He do that?"  
  
"I really don't know." He shrugged. "Perhaps my memories were sad ones so He didn't want me to remember them. Oh well, whatever the reason is, only Kami-sama knows."  
  
She nodded and sat down beside him.  
  
"Have you ever wondered how your family looks like then?"  
  
"Yeah. but I never get the chance to see them even though I begged Kami- sama to show me what my family looks like. He allowed most of the other angels keep their memories because He didn't want them to lose their precious memories of the world below. However He wants us to have no more communication with the world below and not to think about of our loved ones down there."  
  
".. I wonder how my family is now."  
  
He turned to her and whispered, "I can show you for a while if you want."  
  
"Can you do that?"  
  
Kaira nodded.  
  
"Kami-sama taught me a lot of things."  
  
Then he closed his eyes for a short moment and waved his hand in the air. A swirling vortex appeared. In the middle of the vortex was her family. Her mother was looking at her photo sadly as tears dropped onto the photo.  
  
"Okasan."  
  
Then her whole family came into view as they comforted her mother.  
  
"I have seen enough. Thanks."  
  
She wiped the tears away that had started misting her eyes.  
  
"Hey, cheer up. Oh yeah, you still haven't picked a flower yet."  
  
"Eeto... I can't decide which to pick."  
  
Laughing lightly, he murmured, "Let me pick one for you."  
  
He plucked a pretty midnight blue flower that caught his eye and handed it to her.  
  
"It's pretty. Thanks so much." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just let me stay like this just for a while, ne?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Your shoulder feels so familiar. Like I felt it before, like I leaned on it before."  
  
"It does?" He turned to look down at her and smelt the scent of her hair. It smelt so familiar too..  
  
A scent of nostalgia hung in the air. Not knowing what this meant, they slept together like that throughout the night in the garden full of appealing flowers.  
  
~fin~  
  
Author's note: Exam's over ^_^ Ureshii. Hope you like this chapter. Took me quite a bit of time to think of a name for the orchestra. I just wanted a nice and angelic name for them or Angelic Voices would be better? Ahh, I can't choose. Oh well, I already put the name as Wishful Wings so no need to change. Maybe I'll give that name for another orchestra ^_^ I don't even know if real angels up in Heaven sleep or not. Everything in here is fiction so don't feel offended or anything if I wrote things which are impossible in the real Heaven as I'm still alive and not in Heaven so I don't know anything about Heaven not that I'm sure I'll go to Heaven anyway. Talk too much :p White Soul , thanks for reminding me about Maki ^^ I totally forgot about him ^^;; I'll try to find somewhere to put him in ^^ most probably next chapter ^^ Etto, I already mentioned in the prologue that Sayumi lives in the 1nd version of Earth, remember? Thanks for the compliments ^^ 


End file.
